Resistance and Revolution
by The Order of the White Knights
Summary: Sequel to Revelation and the New Order. The Novus Ordo has fallen. The world is under Argost's rule and his Ordo Ferrum armies, now backed by the world armies. But the Novus Ordo isn't through. Zak and his friends plan on freeing the world with CANCELED!
1. A Letter and Good News

**Here's the first chapter of the sequel! This chapter starts with a letter from Sayre contacting Grand Captain Natsumi, so bear with us. Enjoy!**

"Text"-talking

"_Text_"-cryptid talk

_Text_-thoughts

/text\- journal/reading

A Letter and Good News

/Dear Natsumi, glad to hear you're still alive. I still can't believe its' taken us 3 months to hear from each other. You said in your letter that you haven't been able to hear what's going on outside of your area, so here's an update.

Argost has unified the world armies. They follow his command without question. Some of the armies have even helped him in overthrowing world leaders who resisted his command. Those who were lucky enough to keep their positions now follow him out of fear. Too late have they realized they've been tricked and forced into servitude.

The Sanctuary Cities that were refuges for the humans and alien descendants of the Novus Ordo, who were the civilians in all of this, were now under military occupation of the world's armies. They live in constant fear of the Ordo Ferrum Elite, soldiers assigned to keep "order" in the cities. Many have lost their lives just because the soldiers were bored.

Cryptids have been hunted all over the world. People either fear them or think it merely sport. With the info provided by the Ordo Ferrum, they are finding many cryptids that once lived in peace near them. But now, they push the cryptids out of their homes.

That's the only major news. Did you hear about the other knights resisting that are classified as dangerous? Besides you and those of us here with this makeshift fleet in hiding, there's the Greek named Demetrius, the daughters of Grand Captain Alice, Doyle, and Doyle's second-in-command Eric. We heard from Demetrius saying he had reached Australia with the 32nd, 68th, 105th, and 59th armies as well as the few other European knights that survived the purge in Greece and Iceland. Sarah and Alexis also sent word that survivors kept showing up in Australia, but something still doesn't add up.

According to the reports we keep getting in, we lost nearly half of our forces all over the world. Most of the survivors have mad it to Australia, but there are still 30% of the remaining forces missing. No new forces have arrived in Australia for weeks now. That many ships and personnel can't hide for long, even if they're scattered across the world. My fleet now consists of 6 frigates, 2 destroyers, 1 cruiser, 1 carrier, and the flagship super carrier of the entire Novus Ordo fleet. I've sent most of these ships to join the knights in Australia, but 2 frigates remain with me and the flagship.

We will send out a silent shuttle to probe the Southeast Asia countries for any signal that is used by the Novus Ordo before heading to Australia. I suggest you try and make your way there as well. Hoping to see you at the rendezvous. Signed, Sayre.\

Sayre stopped writing the letter and looked over it once before putting it into a carrier pouch. She handed the pouch to Asagi, who tied it to the leg of the sonic falcon waiting to take the message back to Natsumi. She opened the window of the room and sent the bird on its' way. It took off as fast as a rocket, heading towards the Asian coast line.

"Glad to hear from her huh?" Asagi inquired, sitting back down in the chair next to Sayre. They were in one of the few rooms left in the once great outpost of the Novus Ordo. It had been abandoned long ago and erased from all the maps. The only way they found the place was because Chris recalled one of his missions in the future that brought him here. The ships were hidden under water in the lake on the island, waiting for the command to lift off and take to the skies again.

"Yeah. It's good to hear from anyone nowadays. But we still haven't found where the rest of the survivors are." Sayre answered, looking back at the stack of reports on the desk she was at. There were several that had been sent to hear from the Australian twins about units that arrived in the safe place for the Novus Ordo, but not enough to satisfy her. She still held out the hope that her brother was alive somewhere and trying to get back to the other knights.

"Sayre, you should take a break. Working for hours like this won't do you any good."

"Alright sis, I'll relax. Let's go outside." Sayre agreed. They walked out of the room and out of the building. They stretched outside, watching the other knights lying around or doing small projects of their own. The island didn't have much in the way of entertainment and after the first few weeks of training, everyone stopped and pretty much sat around bored. The defeat had left them pretty demoralized.

They still had fun occasionally though. Some knights were playing a game of football. The Abeos that were playing would turn into their wolf form to get some extra speed and outrun the opposite team. Sayre and Asagi walked over to join the spectators watching. They found Ren, Daisuke, and Kasumi watching.

"Hey guys, who's winning?" Asagi asked, looking at the game.

"Aron and Wadi's team. They keep stealing the ball." Daisuke answered, watching his girlfriend magically get the ball yet again and run for the makeshift end zone.

"Well, she is a very experienced thief. She stole your heart, remember?" Kasumi said, teasing her twin brother.

Everyone laughed at the joke. Even Sayre, who hadn't been laughing much as of late. Just then the game ended with Aron and Wadi's team winning. As they came over to celebrate with their friends, Kenshin came running over from the comm unit. He stopped in the middle of the group and turned to face Sayre. Everyone had agreed that she be the one to lead the group, so she always had to deal with reports and concerns.

"Sayre! You won't believe the good news I have!" he yelled, breathing heavy from running so fast.

"Ok, easy though, it looks like you're going to pass out. What did you get on the comms?" Sayre inquired.

"We accidentally found an Ordo Ferrum channel. It was talking about prisoners being kept in Thailand at the old Ordo Ferrum Research base. There aren't many there apparently, just a few dozen, but guess what? Your brother's name was brought up!" he informed her.

Sayre stood shocked, her mouth hanging wide open. _Could it really be?_ "Are you positive?"

"Yes, the troopers were saying that Michael and a few other knights would be transferred out tomorrow to the main prison in China. We're only a few hours away and the silent shuttle already confirmed it. We have their location and can get to them by this afternoon."

"What do you want us to do?" Daisuke inquired, a smirk coming to his face.

"Gather 2 small battalions and prepare enough silent shuttles to ferry us in and bring the prisoners back." Sayre ordered, a spark of life showing in her again. "We've already lost so many knights, I don't intend to lose anymore! Let's go!"

The knights sprung into action. The 2 battalions (each numbering at 300) boarded 8 silent shuttles and strapped into the seats. Sayre went to the cockpit with Ren on the one she was in. She watched as they lifted off and began their flight to Thailand. _Don't worry brother, I'm coming for you._

**Thailand Ordo Ferrum Research Center (temporarily occupied to guard 50 knights)**

The guard turned to look at the prisoners in the courtyard. He needed to ask one of them about something that was going out on the knight's secure channel.

"Hey you! Come over here for a second!" he yelled at the leader of the knights. The man walked over and stopped right in front of him. "Do you recognize this signal? It started going out over the knight's old channel about an hour ago."

The man looked at the signal's number and nodded. "This is code used by the Dragons of Kur and the other elites Kur had at his command such as the Tiger Commandos and the Abeo Guards. But the only ones who could break the code were the commanders of those forces."

"Well can you break it?"

"Yes, but I don't think it will be easy. It might take me a few hours."

"Fine, go into the tech room and see what you can do. But no funny business, okay?"

The troopers and knights here were pretty relaxed around each other. That is until a knight questioned them or tried to escape. The man walked to the tech room, closed the door, and input his code for the signal. He hadn't had the chance to use it in so long. He watched as a holo recording came on. The man's jaw dropped when he realized who it was. The stranger in the signal repeated the same command over and over. Once the man had it memorized, he shut it off and began to "work" on hacking it. The recording said 2 things. One had been for him saying a team was coming to rescue him and the knights imprisoned here. The other revealed a set of coordinates for him. _Don't worry. I'll be sure to get everyone down to see you, old friend._

**Who is the man in the recording? What is he saying? Review and we'll let you know! Till next time, this is Knight1, Knight5, and Knight14 saying enjoy. Oh and also, Knight2 and Knight6 have started a crossover story that has been posted as well. Please go and see that one too.**


	2. Rescue and Reunion

**Here's the next chapter! What will Sayre and her friends find once they rescue her brother? Who is the man in the message? Find out in this exciting new chapter!**

"Text"-talking

"_Text_"-cryptid talk

_Text_-thoughts

/text\- journal/reading

Rescue and Reunion

Sayre and the knights readied themselves. 50 knights could fit into the Shadower Shuttles so it was a little cramped. 13 shuttles were inbound to the fortified prison. 3 shuttles, one of them empty, would wait just outside the fight until evac began. The knights on board them would guard the shuttles after they dropped off their compliments of knights. 4 shuttles would attack the main entrance, while the remaining 6 split into groups of 2 and attacked the smaller gates.

When the shuttle dropped, the knights moved out carefully. They hadn't been detected yet thanks to the shuttles stealth capabilities. Sayre motioned for the Abeo scouts to go and look ahead. Asagi nodded to her, changed into her white wolf form, and led the 3 other Abeos off to check it out. Just as soon as they left, gunfire sounded. The knights had begun their assault on the main gate.

Sayre moved the platoon up and came just up to the edge of the tree line. Sayre watched as Asagi and her team subdued the few guards at the gate before ordering the knights to attack. They drew their swords and rifles and ran at the gate. The moment they were in they ran smack dab into the middle of a large group of guards.

"Tear them apart!" Sayre yelled, firing her pistol at the nearest one. It nailed him right in the forehead. The other knights broke ranks and began to fight the guards one on one. They overwhelmed the force and broke through their lines. Sayre took the twins, Kenshin, Wadi, and Francis down to the courtyard.

As they approached the gate to the courtyard, they were ambushed. Sayre fired her pistol and hit 2 men in the chest. Kenshin and the twins fired their rifles off at the guards. Even Francis used his sonic collar to knock back a few of them. Once done, they broke the gate and called out to the prisoners.

"Come on! We're getting you out of here!" Kenshin yelled. The prisoners ran for the gate. Sayre looked each one in the face trying to identify if her brother was really here. Then she saw him. She recognized that face anywhere. She hugged him as he walked out of the gate.

"Sayre, so you're my rescue huh?" Michael inquired, a smile coming to his face.

"Brother, I thought you were dead. I'm so glad you're alive." Sayre said, tears streaming down her face.

"I know sis. I know. But guess what? I've got some good news for you. I know where the rest of the knights are!"

"What?"

"Even I'm able to hack their systems here. I noticed that there were still a lot of knights and ships missing, despite our heavy losses. I got a secret transmission sent to me telling me you were on the way to rescue us and coordinates to meet up with the rest of the knights."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The knights ran back to the fighting, knocking aside any guard that got in their way. They rendezvoused with the other knights and ran back to the shuttles waiting for them. Once everyone made it onboard, the shuttle lifted off with the other one and streaked off. The other 11 were following closely.

After about 2 hours, they landed back on the temporary base for Sayre and the knights who followed her. The ones who stayed behind cheered as they walked down the ramps with the rescued knights. Sayre and the others walked back to the bridge of the _Crimson Hope_. Chris, Karin, Kadan, Aron, and the other clones were waiting for them.

"The fleet is ready to move out at your command." the captain reported.

"Michael, where are we going?" Sayre inquired, curious as to where the other knights were hiding.

"Ren, here's the coordinates for the rendezvous." Michael said, handing a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Wait, this can't be right. This is only a few miles from here. We haven't picked up any ships in the area besides our own." Ren commented as she input the coordinates.

"Trust me, you'll understand why when we get there." Michael said. "Is the fleet ready to move out?"

"Yes, let's go." Sayre ordered.

A few minutes later they were approaching the point the coordinates brought them to. But there wasn't anything but ocean all around them. Sayre looked at her brother, thinking he was messing with her again.

"Tell the frigates to make sure everything's airtight and to dive." Michael informed. "We're going under water."

"Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. No ship in the fleet, no matter how advanced it was thanks to Pluvian tech, could survive underwater for more than 2 weeks, let alone 3 months! But they had to trust him, so the order went out and the 3 ship dove below the ocean.

After going for about 10,000 feet, Michael had them activate their lights. As soon as they came on, everyone froze. There just below them, hidden amongst the rock formation, was a hangar. 6 fighters came out of the hangar for the fleet. When they were within range, they saw that 2 of them were Nova fighters used by the knights. The other 4 were different and unrecognizable except that they looked like manta rays.

"This is Shield 2 ordering the fleet approaching to identify themselves." a voice came through on the comm system.

"This is Commander Sayre with the other commanders of the Dragons of Kur aboard the _Crimson Hope_, escorted by the frigates _Arctic Thunder_ and_ Arctic Fire_, requesting permission to dock with the base here. We received a message telling us to come here." Sayre answered, not believing what she was seeing. "How is it you're down here?"

"My lady! Welcome! If you think that's amazing, just wait till you see where you really are." the pilot replied, happiness sounding in his voice.

The fighters escorted the ships into the hangar, which turned out to be a huge docking area. Several ships, both Novus Ordo and other strange ships that resembled whales of a sort, were spread out over the vast area. When the knights began to disembark from the carrier, Sayre had counted at least a hundred ships. She walked over to the pilot that she assumed was Shield 2 and waited for him to get out of the fighter.

"So, what is all this?" she inquired.

"Mam, its best if I show you." he replied. He removed his helmet to reveal that he was a clone of Zak. Except he had all white hair and his eyes were blue. "My name is Marcus mam. I've been instructed to bring you to the command center."

They followed Marcus to the command center while the other knights were reunited with their comrades and some family members. Apparently, some knights had rescued civilians and brought them here. Sayre watched as she past happy reunions and sad grievers learning of loved ones' fate.

When they arrived at the command center, they saw some humanoid cryptids. Sayre was informed that they were the people of Kumari Kandem. The guards at the entrance were both Kumari Kandem and knights of the Novus Ordo. Marcus led them down the corridor into a large chamber. It turned out to be a throne room.

"Welcome to the new city of Kumari Kandem!" the person on the throne announced. He came to the font of the group and offered his hand. "My name is Ulraj and I'm the king here. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sayre. As well as the other Lords and Ladies that are the commanders of the elite unit known as the Dragons of Kur. I offer not only my home for you all to recuperate, but my sincere apologies for the losses you've just had."

Everyone just stared at him, confused at his politeness. Then Wadi walked up, grabbed his hand, and nearly tore his arm off shaking it. "Well Ulraj, see you haven't lightened up after all these years!"

"And you're still as rude as Zak!" Ulraj replied, a smile playing on his face.

"What is this city? Didn't you guys live on the back of that sea serpent thing? Why are you allowing the knights to recuperate here if you were staying out of the war? Are you the one who sent Kenshin that message?" Wadi inquired, throwing him off as she did so. Everyone chuckled at seeing Wadi disarm the man so easily.

"My people grew into such a large population that we decided to settle into a more permanent home. The knights I let gather here because of a promise to a friend in the knights. And it was that friend who sent the message, not me." Ulraj answered.

"And just who is this friend?" Sayre inquired, voicing the question everyone was thinking. Sayre was very intrigued by someone who could not only rally so many knights to them, but get a neutral king to shelter them and ally himself to them.

"You two can come out now!" Ulraj called out, turning to the throne.

First came a Vulpi. It was a female. As she walked down, Aron ran over and hugged her. "Rioko! You're ok!" He picked her up and twirled her around. She was laughing at his reaction and squeezing him back.

"Are you the one pulling this all together?" Daisuke asked walking over to them with Wadi and Kasumi.

"Sorry, but I just helped make sure the guy lived after what happened to him." Rioko answered. She turned back as the last of the hidden group stepped out. 2 knights walked out. One was clearly a Zintari, his uniform marked him as an Abeo, and the other a Valarian clone of Zak with a tattoo mark on his forehead. They smiled at the group before moving aside to reveal the man behind them.

Everyone who had just arrived froze. It couldn't be! They saw him die and yet here he was. They could tell him apart from the other clones because he was older than them by at least a year. The man still showed the same smile he always had. "Hello everyone. Nice to see everyone again." Zak announced.

Before anyone could move, Sayre had run across the floor, up the stairs to the throne, and tackled Zak. They went rolling down the stairs and stopped halfway down. Sayre had him pinned. He looked into her eyes and waited for her to say something. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. They broke apart smiling at each other.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Sayre ordered, a smile on her face and tears of joy running down her face. She got off him and helped him up as the others rushed over.

"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you contact us before?"

"Easy guys. I have answers for everyone. First off…" Zak tried to answer, then a new voice cried out.

"Daddy!"

Everyone's jaw dropped as a little girl ran out, a couple of Zak's clones chasing her. She jumped up into Zak's arms and buried her face into his shoulder. She looked to be only 6 years old. She had blonde hair cut short, lightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a black pair of pants and a long sleeve black shirt. They both looked too big for her. She also had on a silver belt and silver colored sneakers.

"Sorry sir, she got away from us." the first clone said. She and the other female clone were breathing heavily, as if they had been chasing her for hours.

"It's alright. Sweety, I thought I asked you to stay with Maria and Sandra?" Zak asked.

"But I wanted to be with you daddy. Are these your friends you told me about?" she inquired, looking at the 13 individuals staring at them. "Why do they have silly faces?"

"Uh, Zak, you've got some explaining to do." Asagi informed, a suspicious look on her face.

"That's right pal." Daisuke said, walking over to him and looking at the girl's face. She looked him up and down before saying, "You must be Daisuke."

"That's right. How did you know?"

"Daddy said you would be the guy who looked like a wolf but had silver hair and was more like a human. He also said you'd be the funny one."

"Wow, not bad. So what's your name princess?" Daisuke continued.

"Angel. I'm a half breed."

"Huh?"

"I'm half human and half Valarian."

"Oh."

"So where did you pick her up Zak?" Sayre inquired. She knew this was going to be good.

"As I was saying, my Abeo sergeant William and my Valarian clone Samuel were the ones that saved me. William kept dragging my body, even after the building collapsed. As we fell down, Samuel used his Valarian wings to fly us out of there. He flew as fast as he could, but the fleet was already gone. We did manage to find a small shuttle and used it to make our escape. We found Rioko and a few other knights on board and took off as fast as we could. Samuel was piloting the shuttle past all the enemy forces while Rioko used her healing abilities to try and save me. She stopped the bleeding, but I was still unconscious." Zak answered.

"When we finally managed to break through and escape, we couldn't go far." William picked up where Zak stopped. "We found a Sanctuary City in Washington State. We set down so that we could resupply and try to heal Zak. After about 2 weeks, he finally woke up. He was still weak so we had to stay put and let him recuperate. We sought shelter in an old run down building of the town. More knights would show up, but only in small numbers. Civilians who had no family in the town or anywhere else were the ones who helped us everyday. The whole town assisted us, but those who had no one lived with and helped us. Including several orphaned children. The children took a liking to Zak and the few clones with him, seeing them as a role model.'

"Angel was the youngest and the one who at first didn't even speak much. But she eventually warmed up to Zak and started calling him daddy. At first, Zak was really embarrassed by it. Then the warning came. Ordo Ferrum forces finally found the town. We didn't have enough knights to organize a fight, but Zak was determined. He led roughly 500 knights with only rifles and swords and laid in wait for them to come. When the enemy arrived, Zak ambushed them. It was a huge battle. We were outnumbered 5 to one, but Zak and our ragtag unit defeated the enemy. But we lost more than 3/4's of our force."

"Then a miracle happened. The cruiser _Iron Resolve_ arrived with reinforcements. We loaded all the citizens we could, but a new wave of enemy forces arrived. The rest were…massacred. We had to hold Zak back to prevent him from rushing at them again. He still got into a Nova fighter and led a squadron to cover our escape. It was several hours later when he returned. Good news, he was alive. Bad news, only 3 other fighters were with him. At that time, he finally remembered Ulraj and the Kumari Kandem and led us here. '

"After a few hours, he convinced Ulraj to let us recuperate here and shelter the civilians. Zak sent out a faint signal calling all surviving knights who didn't meet up in Australia to come to Kumari Kandem and to bring any innocents in need of help. And we've been here ever since."

"Wow." was the only thing anyone could say. Then they went back to greeting each other again, thankful for their safety. Sayre walked over to talk to Angel and Zak after awhile.

"Daddy is this Sayre?" Angel asked, clutching his shoulder.

"Yeah sweety. This is my fiancé Sayre." Zak answered.

"Nice to meet you, Angel. Glad to see someone kept an eye on my guy." Sayre said.

"Nice to finally meet you mommy." Angel said. That caught Sayre off guard. She looked to Zak who nodded.

"Ok, Angel, I'm your mommy."

"Oh, and Sayre? We never did get to have our wedding like we planned." Zak informed. "How about we have our moment?"

"Sounds good to me. Hey everyone, weddings' back on!" Sayre announced.

Everyone cheered at that. The preparations were to be done immediately. This would be the wedding of the ages.

**How'd you guys like that? Next time, chapter 3: The Bond of Marriage. This is something the female White Knights wanted to do, so they're going to write it while the rest of us get the next chapter of our crossover up. Oh, and thanks to everyone who's been reviewing our story. You guys keep us going.**


	3. The Bond of Marriage

**Here's the next chapter! Like Knight1 said last time, this is the wedding chapter so all the female knights are writing this one. Also, that was a great first episode of season 3 for SS! Enjoy the update!**

"Text"-talking

"_Text_"-cryptid talk

_Text_-thoughts

/text\- journal/reading

The Bond of Marriage!

Sayre looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her wedding gown and wanted to look great for Zak. The dress wasn't big and flashy like many gowns and it showed her back. It was made of some type of silk linen.

"I should really thank the Kumari people. They sure know how to make a dress." Sayre commented. She turned around to the other occupants. "Well, what do you think?"

Asagi, Wadi, and Kasumi voiced their approvals of it. Even Rioko like it. Angel was quiet. Sayre walked over to her and asked, "What about you honey?"

"It's very pretty Mommy. Daddy will like it for sure." she answered, giggling at her response.

"Thanks sweety. You look cute in your dress too." Angel was the flower girl and Asagi, Kasumi, and Wadi were the bridesmaids, with Asagi being her maid of honor. She had spent the past two days working with everyone to get the wedding ready. Apparently, Zak had been expecting her so everything was going smoothly. The others were leaving to go and wait in the wedding area, but Sayre stopped Rioko.

"Rioko, I just want to thank you again for saving Zak. If you hadn't been on that shuttle…"

"Forget about it. He was there and I was there. Fate was all that was present. I was glad to heal a friend. Especially since it brought a smile to everyone again. But are you sure broadcasting this to everyone here in Kumari Kandem and the knights in Australia good?"

"Everyone needs a show of happiness. As long as my wedding to Zak brings just a bit of happiness in all of this misery, then I don't mind. But if those cameras get up in my face and personal, please break them."

The girls laughed. Rioko was going to work the security team assigned to make sure the media didn't go crazy. They walked down to the wedding area in the Throne Hall.

Across the other side of the building, Zak was getting ready. He looked himself in the mirror and tried to fix the tux. He turned to Michael and asked, "Be honest, how bad do I look?"

Michael was about to speak when Daisuke yelled, "You look like some uptight rich guy! Loosen up!"

Zak threw the tie he didn't choose at Daisuke's face. It actually landed in his mouth. Michael, Aron, and Kenshin laughed. Daisuke, Aron, and Kenshin were the groomsmen, with Daisuke acting as the best man. Zak's remaining 26 clones were running security for the wedding.

"We better go down there now." Michael said. He would be the one escorting and giving Sayre away. They made their way down to the Throne Hall. The entire place had been decorated for the wedding and several citizens and soldiers of both Kumari Kandem and the Novus Ordo had arrived to witness the event. Even the few commanders and generals left after the attack on all Novus Ordo bases, including Natsumi, Demetrius, and the Australian twins, had arrived.

Zak walked over to Chris. He treated each clone as his younger brother or sister now and without his parents here he wanted someone to talk with before the wedding.

"Hey Chris, everything set?"

"Of course sir. Everyone is in position, the decorations are finished, and the guests are almost settled."

"Can you stop with the sir stuff? It's not really me. And can I speak to you as a brother?"

"Sure."

"I'm so nervous about this. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Zak, you will do fine. All of our brothers and sisters want to see you happy. Besides, Sayre is a great catch. How'd you get so lucky?" Chris inquired, elbowing Zak in his arm.

"I guess it's my charisma." Zak answered. He smiled and put his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Thanks. I needed that."

After everyone was settled, the wedding began. Angel and the ring bearer walked down the aisle, Sayre and Michael following behind.

"Mother and Father would have been so happy to see you today." Michael whispered to her.

"Thanks for that Michael. I miss them, but I know they would want me to be happy." Sayre said. They arrived at the alter and waited for Ulraj to begin.

Ulraj was the king so he was the one marrying them. He was dressed in some type of Kumari tux that made him look more regal than he usually did.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.'

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.'

"Through marriage, Zak and Sayre make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Zak and Sayre will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.'

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Zak and Sayre. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.'

'Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her family and friends gathered here today do." Michael said. He let Sayre go to stand in her spot and went to sit next to Angel and Natsumi.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom." Ulraj continued. "With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.'

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Zak and Sayre from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for 'what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.'  
This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.'

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will Sayre to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Zak answered, smiling at Sayre as he did. She blushed at him.

"Do you Sayre take Zak to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sayre answered.

"Really?" Ulraj jokingly asked. When he got a glare from Zak, he smiled and continued.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Daisuke handed two rings over to Ulraj. One was a gold ring set with a red stone in the center with crystals running around the ring. The other, also gold, was set with a crystal in the center with rubies running around. Set inside each stone was the Saturday symbol.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

Ulraj handed Zak the ring with the crystal. "Zak, in placing this ring on Sayre's finger, repeat after me: Sayre, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I wed thee."

When Zak finished repeating the words and placing the ring on Sayre's finger, Ulraj handed Sayre the ring with the red stone. "Sayre, in placing this ring on Zak's finger, repeat after me: Zak, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I wed thee."

Once Sayre did so, Ulraj joined their hands together. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Zak and Sayre have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me as King of Kumari Kandem, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Zak and Sayre leaned in and kissed passionately. Cheers went up from the crowd as they finished. Sayre and Zak faced the crowd, hooked their arms together, and walked down the walkway. The groomsmen and bridesmaids followed behind. They walked out of the building and entered a carriage. They waived at the crowd as they went off to the reception.

**Two hours later**

Everyone was gathered at the reception, congratulating the newly weds. Sayre was with the other girls listening to their various comments. Natsumi, dressed in a silken Chinese dress, was offering to let them go and use her secret house for their honeymoon.

"It's a lovely little home tucked away on Okinawa. My father had it built four years ago and only my family knows its' location now." Natsumi said. "I'll send you the coordinates for it if you'd like."

"Natsumi, thank you, but I don't think we'll be able to go anywhere right now." Sayre replied. Sarah and Alexis, the teenage twins of Grand Captain Alice, walked over. They were only 14, but they commanded the respect of all the Australian Knights. They wore silver dresses with a loose black belt across their hips. They had dirty blonde hair that was pulled into buns like those of Chinese girls.

"So you're Sayre!" Sarah remarked, smiling as she came over and shook her hand.

"We've heard a lot from Natsumi about you. You're not as crazy as I thought you were." Alexis commented.

"Alexis! Sorry she's not very good at keeping her thoughts to herself." Sarah apologized, smacking Alexis in the back of the head.

Sayre laughed at them. "Don't worry. It's good to meet the daughters of Alice. You've done so much good for the Novus Ordo and yet you're among the youngest knights we have."

As the girls continued to talk about the wedding, Zak was talking with Chris, Daisuke, Aron, and the Greek knight Demetrius.

"It's an honor to meet you, Zak Saturday. My knights never gave up hope that you were still alive." Demetrius said. He was about Zak's height, had blonde hair, was muscular, and wore a green tux. His eyes were purple and seemed to give a shine to them.

"The honor's mine man. It's good to meet the Greek hero who led the loyal European knights to safety." Zak replied. Chris went on to talk with him about how everything had progressed after the Fall. _That's Chris, always straight to the point._

The DJ came on the PA system. "All right everybody it's time for the bride and groom's first dance." Zak found Sayre and brought her to the dance floor. The song, Eternal Love, started to play. Sayre wrapped her arms around Zak's neck and Zak put his hands on Sayre's hips. The song went on for a few minutes before changing. Others joined in at that time.

After about 20 minutes, the time came for the throwing of the garter and the bouquet. Zak and Sayre walked over to a staircase and stopped on it. Zak pushed Sayre's dress up a little ways to see the garter. He leaned in and removed it with his teeth and turned to face the single guys waiting for him to toss it. He closed his eyes and threw it up. When he opened his eyes he saw that Daisuke had jumped up and caught it. He smiled and winked at him.

Then Sayre turned and tossed her bouquet back. She turned to see Wadi holding it. "Looks like Daisuke and Wadi's wedding will be next." Sayre whispered to Zak. He chuckled to himself and led her back down to the party.

After a few more hours, Sayre and Zak left for the room they had rented at a fancy hotel. It was set up for Kumari and Knights, so it was a mixed match of cultures. Zak picked Sayre up and carried her through the threshold. He laid her on the bed and walked back to close the door. He walked back over to her, removing his tux as he got closer. She had take off her dress and was lying in bed.

"So, we're finally joined together." Sayre said as Zak settled under the covers next to her.

"Forever and always my love." Zak replied. They kissed passionately, huddling close together. They fell asleep hours later.

**Sorry it took so long. A couple things came up and kept us preoccupied including the fact that Knight1 hasn't been feeling well. We had to figure out what to do with the story while he was out of touch. We will be renaming ourselves thanks to a new addition to our group. We will call ourselves The Order of The White Knights. We extend a hand of friendship to all who wish to be our friends as Honorary Knights. We will be numbered knights and our friends will choose a color to name them. Review and let us know what you think of our story and our offer.**


	4. New Positions and Shocking News

**Here's the new chapter! **

"Text"-talking

"_Text_"-cryptid talk

_Text_-thoughts

/text\- journal/reading

New Positions and Shocking News

Zak woke up the next day feeling great and full of energy. The memories of last night came to him. He looked down to see Sayre with her arms wrapped around his chest and nestled up to him.

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps._ Zak thought. He slipped out of the bed carefully. He went to take a shower. When he was finished he came back to see that Sayre had woken up.

"Morning sweety." Sayre said. Zak walked over and kissed her.

"Same to you honey." Zak replied.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now. By the way, Chris tried to call you a moment ago. You should check in with him." Sayre informed him.

As Sayre took her shower, Zak turned on the video screen. "Chris, are you there?"

"Hello brother. How was you're night?"

"Good. So, what was it you wanted to call me about?"

"I've assembled what commanders, captains, and generals we have left to meet with you in about an hour. We need to get reorganized now that you've returned to the leadership of the Novus Ordo and decide what we should do."

"Alright, we'll be over by then. See you in a little." Zak turned it off and got dressed in his Novus Ordo uniform. Sayre came out after awhile dressed in her uniform. "Chris said we've got to meet with the rest of the leaders."

"Well, let's get going then." Sayre said, smiling as she walked out the door. Zak followed her down to the lobby and hopped on the hover bike waiting for him as Sayre did the same. They sped off through the streets of the city to the military zone around the King's Headquarters. They left the bikes with the guards out front and went inside to the Council Meeting Chamber. Zak surveyed the room to see at least 200 officers, both Novus Ordo Knights and Kumari Kandem Soldiers, scattered about the chamber or seated at the tables set on the raised platforms.

"Hello sir. You and Lady Sayre are to be seated upon the central platform at the front." a Kumari Kandem captain informed them. They seated themselves on the platform with Ulraj and Natsumi. Zak noticed that there were 5 other seats that were empty.

"Why are their still some empty seats?" Sayre inquired.

"Because Zak hasn't named the new Grand Captains yet. Since we lost all the others, we must choose new generation Grand Captains. Even my position is up for grabs if you deem it so." Natsumi answered.

The meeting began. A Novus Ordo general stood up and began. "Lord Saturday, first we await your decision on the new Grand Captains."

"Yes, of course. For the Asian Contingency, I ask that Grand Captain Natsumi remain in command. For the North American Contingency, I ask that Commander Sayre take her father's place. For the European Contingency, I ask that Captain Demetrius lead those who are still loyal to us. For the Australian Contingency, I ask that Commanders Sarah and Alexis follow in their mother's place. For the South American Contingency, I ask that Captain Anthony take the position. For the African Contingency, I ask that General Derran take command. Finally, for the new position of Grand Captain of the Oceanic Contingency, I ask that King Ulraj join us and take this command. If the council assembled here today agree then let me here your approval."

"Those of us gathered here today agree to your decision. All hail Lord Saturday and the new Grand Captains!" the council announced. The Grand Captains walked up to the central platform and took their designated seats. Then Kenshin rose up.

"Honorable leaders, we've been getting scattered reports of at least 3, maybe even 4, other gathering places of our forces. One has been confirmed to be Doyle and Eric's commando unit. Another has been identified as a cryptid force comprised mainly of Lemurians, Amaroks, and a few other cryptids. A few knights have been discovered with them. Another is a supposedly a rogue unit of Ordo Ferrum troops. It's unconfirmed, but it may be led by the only remaining commander of the Ordo Ferrum clan leaders. The last, unconfirmed at this moment, are a group of Ordo Ferrum troops preparing for a coup de taut." Kenshin reported. "No location for any force has been discovered."

"Thank you. I'm very interested in this coup de taut force. What info has been gathered on them?" Zak inquired.

"I'm afraid nothing has been gathered."

"Very well. Anything else need to be discussed?" Zak asked. When no one spoke, he continued. "Then I call this meeting adjourned." Zak stood up with the other Grand Captains and walked to the rear chamber. When they all entered, he signaled the guards to close the door.

"So, are you guys happy with my decisions to make you Grand Captains?"

Sayre and Ulraj agreed instantly, but the others said nothing. Natsumi spoke up. "We don't disagree. We just want to know your reasoning for us."

"Natsumi, you're the only Grand Captain left from the previous group. Most of the Asian knights follow your lead with pride and faith. I'd be crazy to replace you." Zak answered. He turned to Demetrius. "Demetrius, you led the loyal European knights to safety and for that they admire and respect you. This is worthy of your rank."

With them both agreeing, he turned to the Australian twins. "What's your question?"

"We know that because of our mother we have insight to the whole business of running the Australian contingency, but why both of us?"

"It was both of you that organized the Australian knights to resist and won the Australian people over to support us. You both are strongest when you act together." With them convinced, Zak moved over to the last 2 in the room. Anthony, a tanned man with black hair and brown eyes, and Derran, a Lamian dark skinned man with short black hair and red eyes.

"I'm guessing you're curious as to why I chose you guys to lead? Anthony, you were the Captain of Marco's elite guard. You knew the man well and reflect many qualities he possessed. You have the trust of what few South American knights we have, so it makes sense to give the command to you. Derran, you're known as the Lion General. You show no fear in battle and are a great strategist. The rescue force sent to withdraw you and your army during the invasion of Africa didn't need to reinforce you. You destroyed the enemy in your area of operations and were shocked to hear you still had to withdraw. I need your strategies and fierceness in combat, but also your understanding of your knights."

Zak looked around him at the others. "You all are among the newest generation of knights. Even Natsumi, only being 20, falls into that group. You can all relate to your knights and sympathize with them. With the older generation gone and no longer able to guide us, we must stand tall and lead the Novus Ordo out of the ashes of defeat and into the fires of war once more. Now, I ask you, are you with me?"

They all cried out in agreement. Then a knock came on the door. Daisuke poked his head in. "Guys! You'd better come see this!"

They rushed back into the meeting chamber to see the video screen had been turned on. It showed the U.N. building with delegates formed outside surrounded by Ordo Ferrum troops. At the head of the group, Argost stood there with Yoshiro, Farin, Munya, and Balthazar flanking him. A news reporter came on screen.

"We're standing here at this amazing site where we are meeting the representatives from the aliens from the planet Xylor. They represent the entire Xylorian Empire, a government that has united their world and even turned it into a mobile ship. Their planet lies just beyond the asteroid belt, awaiting the results of the meeting here. Wait, there they are now!"

The camera turned to a strange ship setting down on the platform set up for them. The ramp opened up and 8 guards ran down the ramp. They were dressed in a black uniform with blue trimming and arm patches. Their helmets hid their faces, but the glimpses shown at the neck gave the impression that they were very pale. After the guards had set up on the walkway in front of the ramp, 3 more people came down the ramp. One was the representative, dressed in a fancy black and red suit. He was flanked by two men that looked like the guards, but they had red trimming and didn't have helmets.

They walked over to Argost and Argost did likewise. When they met, Argost motioned for the camera crew to come over. "Greetings and bien venue, honored guests from Xylor. We welcome you to Earth. Please, tell us what you intend to do while here."

"My master, the glorious leader of the Empire, wishes to create a bond of friendship with the people of Earth. All the people of Earth, including the alien races hidden amongst you."

Many roars of approval went up from the crowd and even the delegates of the U.N. "It seems that our people like this idea. However, we must warn you sir. Our people are currently facing war. We have just destroyed those who hid the truth from us and freed the oppressed. But there are still many of those original forces who threaten our safety and freedom. We couldn't safely say that all our people would join us in welcoming you." Argost replied.

"An internal war? May we be of help in any way?" the representative inquired.

"No, we must tend to our own affairs." Argost said.

"Nonsense. Allow us to send some of our own forces to help quell this dispute. If we are to prove ourselves as friends, let our soldiers help." The representative signaled the ship. A sound emitted and out came marching 30 soldiers in full black armor and helmets. Behind them, 2 hover tanks came out as well as 4 hover bikes. "These are just an example of our military. Allow them to carry out any mission you require to prove our effectiveness."

The delegates marveled at the Xylorian soldiers. They had armor that looked smooth and glossy, yet still gave the distinction of being bullet proof. The helmets looked just like a biker's full head helmet, but with a small crest on the top. The tanks were angular and rough looking, while the bikes looked just like the ones the Ordo Ferrum. They discussed among themselves before one delegate went up to Argost and whispered into his ear.

"Very well, we accept your offer. We have the location of a small commando unit of the enemy known as the Novus Ordo Knights. There are only 300 of the once 10,000 commandos in the area, but we've confirmed that the second in command of the commandos is there. Destroy the force there and bring us the commander and we will have complete trust in you." Argost requested.

"Very well, then…" the representative said, but halted as one of his guards stepped in front of him and suddenly collapsed. The man had a bullet hole right through his forehead. Instantly the guards around Argost and the ones at the shuttle ramp surrounded the delegates and representatives.

"Who dares?" Argost yelled. Yoshiro and Munya stepped forward trying to look around for the shooter. Then they froze. The camera swiveled to the direction of the shuttle just as it blew. From the fires walked out several individuals. Behind the wreck and all over the courtyard/landing area more showed up with rifles slung across their backs and swords or naginatas held in there hands. They were wearing purple armor with red under armor. Their helmets were like that of the ancient warriors of the past, but masked their faces and had wing like parts on each side. Then Zak realized they were all female soldiers. One of them stepped forward out of the wreck and came to a halt in front of her troops.

"We are the ones who dare. This is a union between two evils. We cannot just sit here and allow you to lie to the people. These Xylorians will bring nothing but death and enslavement to any they qualify as weak. Why do you think the aliens who live among us now fled here? It is because their worlds were destroyed by the Xylorians for not submitting to their rule!" the woman announced. "We have committed sins against our fellow people. Many of us have even betrayed those closest to us. As forgiveness, we will cut down the tyrant know as Argost and bring peace back to this world. Valkyries of Kur, iniate the coup de taut!"

With that command, the female warriors sprung into action. They charged at the soldiers in the area, engaging in hand to hand combat. The leader ran straight for Argost, but the Xylorian troops stopped her. She defeated 3 of them in one go and brought her sword up into the next soldier before the video feed was cut.

"What happened? Get the video back up!" a commander ordered.

"We can't! The camera crew turned it off!" a knight called out, fumbling with the controls to the monitor.

"Well, that was interesting." Ulraj said. He turned to Zak. "So what do we do?"

"We go to help them of course." Zak replied.

"But Zak, even if we left right now, it would take us 4 or 5 hours to get to New York on the fastest of our ships." Sayre pointed out.

Zak stopped in his tracks. He forgot about that one fact. "Right…I…"

"Wait, there is a way." Michael said. "While we've been here for the last few days, I've been working on some projects of mine. Two of them are completed, including a portal jump system for our aerial ships."

Everyone stared at him. Then Daisuke yelled, "Dude, are you serious!"

"Quite. I've field tested it on smaller ships such as our fighters and shuttles and everything worked fine. 3 of our cruisers have been outfitted with the system and were to be tested today, but I believe this is more of an opportunity."

All the Grand Captains, commanders, generals, and captains looked to Zak. Zak thought about it. _This hasn't been proven on our larger ships, but if successful…_

"Prepare those cruisers! Have the 11th and 56th Brigades of the Dragons of Kur assemble and board them. Demetrius, Anthony, Derran, Alexis, and Sarah, go back to Australia and prep our forces there. Natsumi, now's the time for your forces to come out of hiding and prepare for war. Ulraj, assign what soldiers and knights you believe is needed to protect the city and have the rest load up on the aerial fleet. Rioko, Aron, and Kenshin, get a force ready to move out when we find where Eric and his forces are. Francis and Michael get the systems ready and load up whatever your second project was. Daisuke, Wadi, Kasumi, and Sayre, you're coming with me aboard the cruisers. Asagi, go with Ren on one of the shuttles with the jump system equipped to it and take the clones with you. Go to the U.N. and take whatever recon you can and stand by for more passengers. Let's go people!"

Everyone jumped to their tasks and got ready for their forces to move out. Zak ran out the building and headed for the docks with the others assigned there following. Michael was running with them.

"So what's your second project?" Zak inquired.

"Ever seen those Knightmare Frames of Code Geass? I've built a system just like it, except not as bulky as them. A large, human, robotic tank unit piloted by a single person. Weapons are swords and rifles. The bullets of the guns are 40mm armor piercing rounds and the swords are a reinforced alloy of steel."

"How many do you have made?"

"Enough for a platoon."

"Are they loaded?"

"They should be by the time you get to the docks. Good luck Zak." Michael broke of and ran for the lab district. They arrived at the dock a few minutes later. The knights were almost finished loading up. Zak saw Angel standing there with one of his clones. He walked over to her.

"Angel, what're you doing here?" Zak asked.

"Sandra was showing me the aerial ships when the alarm started. She thought you might show up and decided to wait here." Angel replied, moving to hug him. He hugged her back and looked to Sandra. She smiled at him and nodded. _She must've known I would want to say good bye to her before I left_. He mouthed thank you to her before breaking his hug with Angel.

"Now sweety, your mother and I are going to help some friends. Sandra is going to stay with you ok?"

"Ok daddy. Come back soon ok?"

"We promise sweety." Sayre answered, kneeling down to hug her. Once they were finished, they boarded the cruiser and gave a final look at Angel. She waved at them as the cruiser's ramp closed and they waved back. A moment later, the 3 cruisers left the hangar bay, traveled about 4 miles before surfacing and rising to the air.

"All systems ready. On your command sir." the captain said, turning to Zak and Sayre as they entered the bridge. Zak gave a look around the bridge before giving a nod of approval. "Launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, GO!"

**The U.N. Grounds**

The Valkyrie Commander looked about her at the scene. The delegates had been ushered back inside along with Argost and the Xylorian representative. The Ordo Ferrum troopers were being led by Yoshiro and the Xylorian soldiers. The tanks were proving very difficult. She had already lost 30 of her own to them and only one had been disabled. She turned her attention back to the Xylorian soldier and the 4 Ordo Ferrum troops moving on her. She brought her sword up to block 2 of their own and did a spin kick to knock them back. The Xylorian soldier advanced, swinging his sword fast and furiously.

_This guy may be stubborn, but his moves are accurate and precise._ She dodged a few thrusts and attempted to lunge forward with her own blade, but he managed to block her. The other 2 Ordo Ferrum troops moved to either side and moved with his attacks. _And these guys aren't too bad as well!_ She retreated back, looking at the display screen inside of her helmet. Over half of her force was either wounded or dead. The rest were facing heavy resistance from the troops that arrived to stop their coup.

_This might be the end. I shouldn't have gotten all of these girls involved with this_, she thought. Then a large shadow fell over the courtyard. Everyone looked up to see an Ordo Ferrum frigate settling over the U.N. building. Just as the hangar bays opened, a strange portal appeared in the sky and out popped…a Novus Ordo heavy cruiser! It turned to bring its' portside weapons to fire on the frigate and destroyed it. 2 more Novus Ordo cruisers appeared in the same way and began launching shuttles and dropships down to the courtyard. She turned back and caught the Xylorian soldier and the Ordo Ferrum troops off guard and defeated them.

A gust of wind went past her and she turned to look at a shuttle that had landed. The bay dropped open and 6 large robotic warriors came running out. They reminded her of the Knightmare Frames from Code Geass. One came and knelt down next to her. "Are you the Valkyrie Commander?" a human voice asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you and what are you?"

"I'm Sergeant Asahina and I'm a mecha pilot." the man answered. "I've got orders to assist you in pulling your people out."

She tilted her head in confusion. "But with your forces here…"

"Sorry mam, but there's an Ordo Ferrum battle fleet on its' way and we can't fight them with only 3 cruisers."

She nodded in agreement and began issuing commands for the Valkyries to retreat. She saw the knights and mecha pilots tear through the remaining tank and drive the enemy troops back. Then she saw something even more amazing. Some of the delegates were running for the shuttles, guarded by 4 mecha pilots. _What's up with that? They finally come to their senses?_

She got the message out and ran over to the dropships picking them up. She froze as she saw the knights directing them. It was Commanders Sayre and Wadi. She recalled when she last saw them and felt remorse. She walked over and asked, "Where are we going to go?"

"We're taking you to the rest of our forces." Sayre replied. "We just have to wait for our leader to get back here with the delegates."

Before she could ask who the new leader of the Novus Ordo was, a loud bang sounded behind her. She turned to see 20 delegates run past her and 4 mecha pilots stop in front of her. One of the mecha pilots seemed different from the others. It turned around and fired ice spikes at the enemy behind them. _Must be a Zak clone._

Then it turned back and said, "Get everyone on board now!"

When the final group had boarded, the shuttle lifted off with the others. The trip back up was fast and easy. She felt them land in the hangar and a big lurch as the cruiser took off. Everyone got out of the shuttle and sat on the floor. She saw Daisuke, Ren, and Asagi rush over to the shuttle. Again, her heart felt heavy when she saw them.

Then a popping noise sounded. She looked over to see the mecha pilots getting out of the mechas. She looked at the one she identified as a Zak clone pilot and felt her heart race. Jumping down to the deck was the real Zak! _I'd recognize him from his clones any day! But this is impossible! I saw him shot!_

"Hello, you must be the Valkyrie Commander. My name is Zak Saturday, Kur reincarnated and Supreme Commander of the Novus Ordo. Who are you?"

She grabbed his arm and led him back to the shuttle, motioning for his commanders to follow. When they were in she closed the ramp and looked at them. "How is it your still alive?"

"I managed to survive thanks largely to my Abeo Sergeant and my friend Rioko. Now, why are we in here?"

"I don't really want the knights to see this yet." She fell to her knees and bowed down. "Please forgive me!"

"Why do I need to forgive you? What have you done to me?"

She looked up and reached to remove her helmet. As soon as it was off, Zak and everyone else gasped. They saw the face of one who had betrayed them and left such a hole in their hearts in hurt to think of her. "I can't ever be sorry enough for what I did! But I wish to make amends anyway possible."

Kneeling in front of Zak was Noriko, the woman who shot Zak.

"Why are you here?" Zak said calmly. Everyone was shocked to hear him so calm.

"I came to realize my failure when I betrayed the Novus Ordo as I watched the crimes committed by Argost, Farin, and even Yoshiro. I couldn't believe I'd been fooled to support such evil acts. I can never atone for what I did, but I can try to make some amends." She looked up just in time to see Zak kneel down and hug her. She wasn't sure what to do.

"You don't need to tell me you're sorry. I know you are. The fact that you're rebelling against Argost meant you discovered the truth and lead others back to the good side. For that, I can forgive you." Zak pulled away, his hands still on her shoulders. "And I promise you that everyone here feels the same."

Noriko looked at the others in the shuttle. They each nodded their heads and then her siblings knelt down. Kasumi hugged her tight and Daisuke put his arm around both of them. She was shocked to see her brother and sister still loved her. She hugged them back and quietly thanked them for accepting her again.

"By the way, I have some great stuff for you guys." Noriko said. "I copied all of Argost's secret plans, troop numbers, supplies, and Xylorian reinforcements info onto this data chip." She pulled a chip out of her helmet and tossed it to Zak. "Also, three special info gifts. One, the location of Eric and his few commandos. Two, Argost believes that Zak is still dead and has been using that to scare people out of hope. And finally, the list of delegates from countries who are wiling to oppose Argost if you lead them. Luckily, you got most of them. The last few are at their own countries awaiting word from you."

Zak smiled. "Then I think it's time to announce my return. Who knows how to set up a signal to broadcast to the entire world?"

**Two hours later**

"Mom, the news is on!" a young boy called out. His mother came into the den and settled down on the couch beside his two sisters. He was lying right in front of the TV and waited for the latest from the new ruler of the world. His mother said his father had been killed by the forces this man commanded. He hated him. The pale man and the ambassador from the Xylorian Empire were shown at the meeting chamber in the U.N. building.

"My fellow people of Earth, an assassination attempt was recently made by traitorous forces thought to have been converted. I am unharmed and because of this the Xylorians have promised us 500,000 troops to help hunt down and defeat the remnants of the rebels that still resist."

He heard his oldest sister huff at that. She had wanted to join the fight against Argost when dad was alive, but when she turned 16, the age she said she would wait to join, all which changed during the Purge. Now, no one even knew where to find the remnants of the Novus Ordo unless you were willing to sneak out of your own country and head for Australia.

"Thank you, V. V. Argost, my Emperor sends his regards. Now, may we…" The representative paused as one of his guards came over to him. A trooper did the same for Argost. If he hadn't been so close to the TV, he wouldn't have seen them both get even paler than they already were. "What!? Turn the monitors…"

The screen flickered before a new image appeared. It showed a ton of people in black and silver uniforms. They all wore helmets to hide their faces, but he knew right away who they were.

"People of the world, we are the Novus Ordo Knights! Here before you are what remain of the commanders, captains, and generals that lead the Knights. We are all of different race, gender, religion, and species. Whether we are human, Valarian, Solarian, Lamian, Zintari, Phasman, Pluvian, or cryptid, we stand together as one against all oppression and tyranny. For centuries cryptids and the descendants of the alien races have lived among you in peace. We have kept the peace between the two worlds ever since, waiting for the day we could bring the two together. But Argost has corrupted your view of these people and creatures. I declare that Argost shall be destroyed by the faith bestowed on us by the countries that support us." The man speaking turned to the people directly behind him. As he had named the different species, each race would remove their helmets to show who were what species. There were still 10 others with their helmets on. He turned back to speak to the camera again.

"These people with their helmets still on are my new Grand Captains, the commander of my special unit of commandos and bodyguard, and the Valkyrie Commander." All except the Valkyrie and the speaker removed their helmets to reveal their faces as well. The boy heard his mom gasp. He looked back to see her hand hovering in front of her face, shock clearly showing. As his sisters tried to figure out what was wrong, he turned back to the TV.

"Now for myself. I'm the Supreme Commander of the Novus Ordo. I'm the reincarnation of the first leader of the Novus Ordo known as Kur. I am Zak Saturday." Then the man removed his helmet. The tan face, black hair with white bangs, and confident smile were the same one Argost had been declaring dead for so long. The boy felt excitement as he watched what cam next.

"I am not dead and I will defeat Argost. With the backing of several countries who decide now is the time to fight Argost, I hereby establish the United Federation." A list was running across the bottom of the screen. "We will not discriminate and all are welcome who seek freedom. We will begin our Federation's first goal tomorrow. To liberate the world!"

The signal went dead and returned to Argost at the U.N. The boy turned to his mom and saw her smiling and crying. "Mom what's up?"

"Davis, Katherine, Emily, you all saw the young woman with red hair that was a Grand Captain?" The boy and his sisters nodded. "That woman was named Sayre. She's your cousin."

They stared at their mother with shock. "But I thought you said everyone in our family that was in the Novus Ordo died in the Purge." Katherine, the older sister, asked.

"Apparently I was wrong. Did anyone catch the names of the countries that were sided with the Knights now?" the mom asked.

"Yeah, I did. Our country was on it." Emily replied.

"Then pack your bags kids. It's time we pay a visit to Australia."

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Right now there's a bit of a "war" going on within the Order of the White Knights. Some knights want to start a Code Geass story. Others want to do a Star Wars Clone Wars story with Ahsoka Tano after Order 66. The rest want to finish the stories we're doing right now. Knight1 is letting us dish it out right now, but if you've got an opinion about it leave us a review or PM us about it. Also, as always please review this chapter.**


	5. The Resistance and New Family

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long! We had writers block on this particular chapter! Enjoy!**

"Text"-talking

"_Text_"-cryptid talk

_Text_-thoughts

/text\- journal/reading

The Resistance and a New Family

"This is Alex Garner of Channel 4 News. Three weeks ago, Emperor Argost received a statement of war from the rebelling nations rallying on what remains of the Novus Ordo Knights. The total has grown to include 37 nations, including Greece, Japan, and the western United States. The man leading the rebel factions is Zak Saturday, the current leader of the Novus Ordo. They occupy the Western United States, North Africa, Southern Europe, Southeastern Asia, and most of the Pacific. The armies of the rebels have been seen in the U.S.A., southern Europe, China, the Sahara Desert, and in places around the Pacific Ocean. We now take you live to Daniel Smith at the front lines in Russia."

The screen changed to a man in a winter setting. He stood behind a tank and was huddled down. The city he was in stood out in the background. He turned his face to the camera and started to speak.

"Thanks Alex! The glorious Imperial Army of Emperor Argost is under siege of the rebel Russian forces supported by Novus Ordo Knights. We have taken shelter along the western side of the town and are expecting a full scale attack any…" A loud bang sounded. The camera turned to show a tank going up in flames. Soldiers of the newly formed Imperial Army rushed back from their positions, scrambling to find cover. The image flickered back to the anchorman.

"Well, uh…that…um, now onto sports!"

**A Russian Town**

Zak jumped over a trench and brought his foot up to kick the rifle out of the soldier's hands. He brought his claw down on top of the man's helmet, knocking him out. He turned to the others behind him and waved them forward.

"Come on! We need to keep moving!" Zak called out. The knights ran forward joining him in jumping over the various trenches and engaging the soldiers at each one. Zak shot the claw at a soldier, grabbed the front of his uniform, and swung him into the others standing near him. He continued forward, striking at the trooper coming up at him. He put the claw back in its' spot on his belt. He unslung the rifle across his back and snapped two quick rounds at a soldier sneaking up behind one of his knights.

They continued to run until they came up to a set of buildings near a bridge. Zak held up his hand in a fist. He motioned for them to take up defensive positions along the building. As they moved, he went inside the largest building with two of his men. They approached the living room area where several people were moving about. Instead of attacking them, they shouldered their rifles and walked forward.

"Grand General! You made it back!" a person shouted. The people looked up from what they were doing and smiled as he walked in. Zak removed his helmet and laid it down on the table.

"Yes. The last of the Imperial troops behind our lines were just dealt with. We now have a secure line back to our supply camp on the eastern side of town. What's happened while I was away?" Zak said.

"They've moved what they had left in their reserve forces up to this area just past the bridge." a lieutenant reported. "They scattered the bulk of their forces down these three roads here and have sent word for their tanks and prototype mechas to move up."

"I guess it was only a matter of time before they brought their own mechas into the war." Zak said. He looked around and found the two people he was looking for. "By the way, Commander Yuri, General Yoshiro, Sayre said to say hi."

The Russian rebel leader, Yuri, and the Japanese general, Yoshiro, both smiled at the remark. When Russian rebels declared they would take their motherland back from the Imperials, the Novus Ordo and Japanese government had sent knights and troops to assist the rebels. So far, the battle for Russia had been going good. Civilians had been kept out of the fighting, the Imperials were losing ground, and nearly half the country had been liberated.

"Then we must be sure to return the hello soon." Yuri said, his Russian accent heard quite clearly. Yoshiro nodded in agreement. "But we'll be unable to if those mechas get up here and attack us on our side of the town."

"Yes. Sayre's getting our own mechas up and running right now, but because of the temperatures here the units are still hard to get moving. Until then, we'll have to rely on our four Saber tanks here." Zak answered. He looked back to the two knights he brought with him. "What was it Michael said?"

The one to the left removed their helmet. "He said that the new modifications for the tanks should be strong enough to punch through mecha armor, but to be sure the mechas can't get at them." Ren said. Since they had come to Russia, the pilot had been getting some training in as a ground Knight.

The soldiers and knights in the room looked both relieved and worried by that. Zak noticed this and was going to say something when a loud bang went off, shaking the whole building. "What was that?"

"Sir! SIR!" a voice called down the hallway. "The enemy mechas are here!"

In a rush of movement, everyone ran outside. The first men out side were caught in a rain of bullets and crumpled into the snow. After that, the rest ran outside rushing over to the knights hiding near the bridge. "Report!" Yoshiro yelled, pulling his helmet on.

"Two enemy mechas crossed the bridge and are moving about our positions here. Two more are on the bridge, supported by infantry."

At the sound of that, a mecha came around the corner of the building. It looked like some huge knight with heavy armor. The 'head' turned to face them and the mecha raised its' arm which held a large rifle.

"Run!"

The group scattered as the mecha opened fire. One knight didn't move fast enough and was caught in the fire. He was cut in two by the rounds that pierced him. The mecha turned to set its' sights on Zak. Just before it resumed firing, a burst of fire caught its' rifle arm. The arm shattered and everyone, the mecha included, turned to see two Saber tanks. The barrels of the tanks were different then they were before. They were triangular and had power lines running from the barrel into the tank.

The nearest one roared forward firing its' canon. Beams of energy shot out cutting the mecha to pieces. When a round finally pierced the chest area, the mecha fell backwards defeated. Zak scrambled over to it and used the claw to pry open the chest area. When he opened it up, he saw the pilot of the mecha slumped forward. He felt the pilot's neck for a pulse. He wasn't able to find one.

The next minute he found himself being yanked back by a strong arm. He looked up to see a knight's faceplated helmet. "You need to stay down sir!"

"I'm fine! Let go!"

The knight relinquished his grip and Zak got up. He saw a second mecha crumbled on the ground. Unfortunately he also saw a third tank flipped onto its' topside and smoking with fires spread all over its' armor.

"Where's the last tank?" Zak asked.

"Moving into position on the bridge. Those two other mechas are waiting for us."

Zak nodded and motioned for his comrades to follow him. They ran up to the bridge. On each side, knights and soldiers were gathering up. The three tanks moved to position themselves over the bridge and poured fire onto it. The two mechas on the bridge returned fire, but collapsed under the combined barrage of the tanks. Once they were down the tanks moved forward onto the bridge.

"Alright guys, we need to reach the other side of the town before they get the rest of their mechas online. Let's move it!" Zak called out. Yelling in agreement, the knights charged the bridge and overwhelmed the Imperials stationed on it. Zak, Yuri, and Yoshiro split the charging units into three groups once they were across the bridge and went down the three streets occupied by the enemy.

Zak ran as fast as he could. He was aware of running past some soldiers, but he knew the knights behind him would be able to take them. His body changed into that of the tiger wolf and he ran for the enemy's camp. He felt some others by him and looked to see two other tiger wolves and several Abeos running with him. They made it to the camp and attacked the perimeter guards. When Zak saw that their mechas were up and running, he changed back to his human form and threw up and ice wall. The others gathered to him and waited for his decision.

"What do we do now?" a knight asked. The mechas were shooting at them. The tank supporting them had caught up to them and was returning fire, but the ice wall wouldn't hold forever.

"I'm not sure. Dang it! Where's Sayre?" Zak cried out.

"Right here, honey. You're really impatient you know."

Zak and the others looked behind them to see their own mecha units gliding down the road. They were much sleeker and better built than the Imperial units. They weren't as bulky either. Zak saw Sayre's unit out in front. He always knew which one was hers by the markings she had put on it.

The mechas jumped over the ice wall. Zak brought it down and moved to join the assault as did the rest of the knights. Sayre and the other mecha pilots collided with the Imperial mechas and started to toss them around like rag dolls. Zak and the ground knights attacked the ones running for their weapons. As soon as the fight had started it had ended.

Zak looked around. The command area was short on supplies from the look of it. He managed to locate the General in charge and approached him. He was being pulled out of his wrecked mecha by two knights.

"Feel like surrendering General?" Zak inquired. The man looked up at him and Zak saw how defeated he looked. His uniform was ragged and torn. His face was dirty and had small cuts on his left cheek.

"Are you Zak Saturday?" Zak nodded. "Then I gladly surrender to you. My army, at least what's left of it, is yours to command." He held out his command sword for Zak.

Zak accepted the sword and put it in the secondary sheath across his back. He handed the general his canteen before walking away. The mobile command transport had been moved up and Yuri, Yoshiro, and Sayre were waiting for him. Ren was checking Sayre's mecha for any problems. He motioned for them to come into the center with him.

Michael, Francis, and Daisuke were inside. A clone was sitting at the driver's controls. Zak walked over to a wall which had several racks of swords hanging from it. Zak added the general's sword to it before sitting on the couch below it.

"Another one? How many does that make?" Francis inquired.

"Seven from lieutenants, twelve from commanders, forty-three from captains, and sixteen from generals. This is getting old. Ever since I announced my return, any commander I defeat gladly surrenders if I corner him. It's cool and everything, but it makes me wonder what Argost is doing that is so terrible his officers are glad to defect or give up."

Sayre sat down next to him. "We don't know but that just proves that people don't want to be ruled by Argost."

"True. Though Zak has a point. They aren't siding with Argost willingly, but unless they're country joins the Federation, they still resist and fight us. That just says Argost has something bad that has them scared to do anything." Michael said.

A knock on the door to the vehicle. Karin walked in. She wore her pure white hair with the single black stripe down the middle pulled back into a ponytail. Her tan skin was just like Zak's but her eyes made her seem truly other worldly. They were dragon eyes. They had the same crystal blue coloring all Valarian eyes were known to have.

"Zak, they searched the prisoners and couldn't find Eric. He's not here either." the female clone reported.

Zak closed his eyes and leaned back. Noriko had said that Eric and his men were in Russia, but they still hadn't found them. They did find a few of his men in a prison camp the day after they invaded Russia. They said he was heading west last they had heard, under orders from Doyle for some type of mission. Later, they found a small squad of his men who had been separated from him during a big skirmish. He had turned south heading for the southern border. That was the last they knew of him.

"We'll just have to head for the next enemy encampment? Where is that?" Zak inquired.

Francis pulled out a hand held device and a holo map appeared. "The Russian Resistance sent word that they are laying siege to an Imperial base nestled here at the Central Siberian Plateau. Japanese forces have gone in to assist as well as supporting the Valkyrie forces at the center of the Yenisey River where a battle is occurring on both sides of the river. We're just a few hundred kilometers to the southeast of them. There's an enemy presence at the city of Krasnoyarsk, only a day's march from here."

"That's where we'll go then. Yoshiro and Yuri, what're your plans?" Zak said.

"I'm staying here to help Commander Yuri push forward to the Imperial outpost just beyond the city and continue on to link up with Commander Sashiro and Lieutenants Aron and Rioko at the Ob' River." Yoshiro answered.

Sashiro was a Russian Lamian clone of Zak attached to the Resistance as representative of the Knights. Zak had sent any available clone to represent the knights as figureheads since the Grand Captains and other notable figures of the Novus Ordo couldn't always be with the rebel armies. Only Chris and Karin were with him and the others. The rest were leading armies of the world or the knights. Two were left with Angel at Kumari Kandem, mainly for Zak's peace of mind.

"Alright, we better get moving then." Francis suggested.

Yuri and Yoshiro bid them goodbye before leaving. Zak lay down on the sofa while the others made the calls for the Knights to move out. He fell asleep soon afterwards.

**A few hours away from enemy positions**

Zak woke up to the sound of grinding gears and loud shouting. He sat up and noticed the cabin was empty. He got up and walked outside to find that night had settled. The division was setting up camp and he found a small kitchen area set up next to the mobile command center.

"What's for dinner?" he inquired as he walked up behind the small circle of individuals around the bonfire.

"Beef stew and bread. Here." Michael answered, handing a large bowl and half a loaf of bread to him. Zak took it and sat down next to him.

"So how far along are we?" Zak inquired.

"Just about three or four hours away from Krasnoyarsk. We decided to camp out here for awhile and let the troops rest."

"We also got two messages while you were asleep. One was from Ulraj. He said he's pretty much gotten control of the Pacific Ocean, but there're still problems with some forces from the Naga's snake troops. He wants to know if the Fifth Reserve Fleet can come and assist. The second was a message from Grand Captain Demetrius. He says that his team has infiltrated the base they discovered on Sicily. He'll report in again in the morning." Francis said.

"Kay." Zak said between mouthfuls.

"Zak! Slow down! The food isn't going to go bad if you eat it slowly!" Sayre laughed.

"Hey give him a break. He hasn't eaten anything in two days because of that last battle." Daisuke said.

"Speaking of communications, have you heard anything from Wadi yet Daisuke?" Zak inquired.

Daisuke blushed before answering. "Well…um I…"

"He got a call yesterday from her. He acted like a big lovesick puppy." Chris said, nudging Daisuke.

"Shut up!" Daisuke yelled, pushing Chris back.

Everyone laughed at this. Wadi had set out with Kasumi to try and liberate the Middle East from Imperial rule. It was a challenge separating those who really wanted to be free and those who just wanted to wage war on the "infidel invaders". Daisuke was always worried sick for her ever since he discovered that a three way fight was occurring between Middle Eastern Imperials, Middle Eastern Radicals, and Middle Eastern Federation Rebels. Daisuke was always trying to convince her to let him come help her or to get her back over here with him.

Zak looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight. The stars seemed to draw his mind elsewhere every time he looked up at them. He felt something out there. Something other than the planet of enemy soldiers waiting past the asteroid belt. A familiar presence.

"Zak? You ok?"

Zak snapped back to reality and looked towards Sayre. She was giving him the look that said he was out of it again and that she was worried. Zak nodded and motioned for her to walk with him. They left the large campsite of the division and went to an outpost fire.

"Hey guys, we'll take over here. Go get some rest." Zak said.

The two sentries nodded and left them at the fire. Zak noticed a pot of soup sitting over the fire as well as some hot water. He found a few mugs and a box of hot chocolate mix.

"Heard from Asagi recently?" Zak asked as he began to make some hot cocoa.

"Not since last week. Transmissions from Australia are weak right now. She was trying to tell me something big, but I lost the connection before she finished. She did say she was coming to Russia with someone, so she might be nearby even now." Sayre answered as she sat down on the log next to the fire. She set her rifle and katana down next to her feet. As she stretched, Zak could hear her armor clinking underneath her plainclothes uniform.

Then he finished making the hot chocolate and poured it into two mugs. He handed one to Sayre and sat down next to her with a mug of his own. As he drank some he noticed her watching him.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking. We don't get many moments like this do we?"

"Ever since I met you half a year ago? Not really."

"Did you ever think you'd be here right now?"

"Here in Russia? Here leading a massive resistance movement and trying to protect the world of humans, aliens, and cryptids together? Not really. Here with you? I might have fantasized about it."

She giggled at that. Then she asked, "Zak, why do you always drift off when you look at the stars?"

"I don't know. Something seems to be calling me. I stare up into the sky and sense something. There's something…alive out there and it's calling me. To be honest, it feels familiar. Like I've felt this before."

Sayre looked up into the stars. "I sort of feel the same. But to me, it feels like I'm connected to something. Like I belong to something that has been lost for so many years."

They continued to speak of the strange alluring of the stars until something caught their attention. A voice had come over their radio for a moment. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Zak asked.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Zak and Sayre turned around to see a large explosion coming from the camp. They grabbed their weapons and rushed back to the camp. They came upon the camp and saw that several parts of it were on fire. Then they noticed bodies lying everywhere. Zak knelt down to the nearest one and turned it over. It was one of the knights they had met before sending them back to the camp. Closing the man's eyes, Zak stood back up.

"Where is everyone?" Sayre asked. Zak noticed there wasn't anyone alive nearby. He looked around and saw some figures off to his right. They ran for them and wound up looking down a hill. They found a battle taking place.

Knights were scattered all over the area. Some were in full uniform while others were in more relaxed gear or even heavy armor. A few tanks and mechas were about the camp as well. The enemy was…

"Xylorians!" Sayre yelled.

The black armor identified them right away. The Xylorians had kept their promise to Argost and sent 100,000 troops to "quell the rebellious nations." So far only a few platoons had been seen fighting. No one knew where the larger force was.

Zak and Sayre ran down into the fight. Zak pulled out his claw and shot it at the back of a trooper trying to sneak up on a Knight. The claw grabbed hold of the man and Zak swung him into a group of Xylorians charging him. Sayre swung her katana blade down on another two before they made it to a group of allies. Chris was with them.

"Chris! What happened?" Zak inquired.

Chris turned towards them. Zak had to remind himself he wasn't looking in a mirror. Except for the eye patch over his left eye, Chris was the only clone that was basically an exact duplicate. Chris had a wound to his head that caused blood to run down his face.

"Xylorian Raiders! They were using some type of advanced camouflage gear. We didn't see them until they hit the storage area. I'm guessing there are about 1,000 or so of them. They placed explosives all over the camp, set them off, and rushed in from the west, south, and northwest. The lookouts in those areas were overwhelmed and weren't able to call it in." he answered.

Zak put the claw back on his belt and pulled out his pistol Doyle had given him. Ever since the attack on his home, he never left it behind. He took aim at a Xylorian colonel rallying the troops to him and fired. The man went down hard. As the troops turned to see where the shot came from, Zak and the Knights charged.

The fight lasted pretty much until morning. Eventually the rest of the Knights in the division had cornered the last twenty or so Xylorians in the center of the camp. Zak, Sayre, and Chris had managed to find Daisuke, Francis, Ren, and Karin. Michael was nowhere to be found in the center, but Knights said he was tending to the wounded along with some others.

Zak looked around at the Knights. There were so few compared to the original strength of the division. Even though there were still others, either wounded or helping with the wounded, only three hundred of the original ten thousand Knights were left. Francis and Daisuke were both wounded, but able to carry their beam rifles. Ren had managed to mount a hover bike and used it during the attack to organize a mobile outer defense unit. She was sitting on it with her hands dangling on the steering bars. Sayre had managed to find her mecha still standing and used it to lead the last seven mechas in destroying the enemy tanks. She had opened the cockpit and was resting her head on the back of her seat. Karin stood nearby with Chris' arm wrapped around her shoulder for support.

"Where did you come from?" Zak asked.

"Sha var til ka nario sa fal asarin!" a trooper said.

_I still have no idea what he's saying!_ Zak thought. Every alien race on Earth once had its' own language, but after living on earth for so long no longer knew the language. Apparently only a few of the top Xylorians knew English. "Does anyone speak Xylorian?"

No one spoke up. Then he turned his attention back to the Xylorians. "Do any of you speak English?"

"A pitiful language, but yes." a Xylorian lieutenant answered.

"Where did you come from?"

"From your enemy's wrath! You cannot win this war!"

"Why do you think that? Can't you see that Argost is losing the support of those he has conquered?"

"The people of the nations don't matter. It is the soldier that side with Argost. You have only faced those whose loyalties are in question. The true armies at Argost's command are training under the Xylorian forces. Soon you will be destroyed!"

Before Zak could ask what they were teaching Argost and his armies, ten more Xylorians appeared out of thin air in front of Zak and Sayre. Zak, who already had his pistol out, shot the ones in front of him while the Knights moved to take care of the ones in the center that decided to attack. Sayre wasn't able to defend herself, however, and Zak watched as two Xylorians with a naginata styled weapon jumped at her. The world froze for Zak. He turned to bring his pistol in line, but knew he would be too late.

Then a blur passed in front of the Sayre and the two Xylorians went crashing down to the ground. A figure in brilliant blue armor stood in front of Sayre with a spear held behind her. They looked like some ancient warrior from the past. The last remaining Xylorians that stood in attack stances hesitated before charging at the stranger. Then a second blur came in front of them and passed right through them. A figure in red armor appeared in a slicing stance. The Xylorians seemed to be stuck in place. The new stranger stood up and sheathed his sword. When the blade clicked into place, the Xylorians fell.

Zak and the rest of the Knights watched as both strangers knelt in front of Sayre.

"Lady Sayre, it is our fortune to finally meet you. We need your assistance." The man asked. Actually, he sounded pretty young.

But that didn't stop every Knight in the area from aiming their rifle or pistols at them. Those with only swords moved to take the three remaining Xylorians prisoner.

"We were just attacked and you show up all of the sudden without even telling me who you are?" Sayre said taking the controls of her mecha and pointing its' huge rifle at them.

"Guys I told you not to be formal." a voice said. A third stranger walked up in green armor. "She may be a Grand Captain. But she is family."

Sayre's jaw dropped. As did everyone else's. "What!?"

"Who are you?" Zak inquired.

The green armored stranger removed her helmet. There was a tan skinned girl with blond hair cut short to her shoulders. The other two strangers did the same. The blue armored one was another tan skinned girl with dark brown hair pulled into a bun. The last one, the one with red armor, was a tan skinned boy with brown hair cut close to his head.

"My name is Katherine." the green armored girl said. "This is my sister Emily and my brother Davis. We're your cousins Sayre."

Sayre stared at them in shock. "That can't be. You're lying! I have only my brother and sister left from my family. Them and my new family!"

"Sayre! Calm down let's at least hear them out!" Zak said, noticing the confusion and hurt in her eyes. She still wasn't over the death of her father just yet. She kept the rifle on them for a few more seconds before lowering the weapon and exiting the mecha. Sayre, Zak, Ren, Francis, Daisuke, Karin, and Chris went back to the mobile command unit with the newcomers. Michael was inside messing with some of the instruments.

When everyone had settled around the mobile room and brought Michael up to speed, Michael took DNA samples from Sayre, Katherine, Emily, Davis, and himself. Then he ran it through an analyzer. The result came up positive.

"They're our cousins alright. Nice to finally meet you." Michael said, offering a hand to Davis. The 15 yr old decided to hug him instead. Sayre got a hug from Katherine and Emily.

"Sorry for almost shooting you." Sayre said.

"It's fine. I probably would've done the same." Katherine said. "Who's everyone else here?"

"Oh yeah! This is Daisuke, twin of Kasumi and boyfriend of Wadi, Ren, the main pilot of Zak's personal aerial supercarrier, Francis, one of Zak's oldest…friends and Michael's apprentice, Karin, a Valarian clone of Zak and second in command of the Tiger Commandos, Chris, a human clone of Zak and leader of the Tiger Commandos, and Zak, leader of the Novus Ordo and my husband." Sayre introduced everyone.

"Wait, you're married?!" Katherine exclaimed. She, Emily, and Davis all turned to Zak with grins on their faces. The next thing Zak knew, he was under a combined weight of armor as they dog piled/hugged him. "Welcome to the family!"

"Uh…th…thanks…s guys…can't br…breathe!" Zak said. When they finally let go, Zak saw everyone snickering. "So, why do you need help from Sayre?"

The trio went back to serious faces. Katherine was the one to speak up. "We were on our way to Australia to meet you guys with our mother. Instead we found someone who could guide us here, where you were fighting. But on the way, we were ambushed. Our mom and guide were taken."

"Then we'll help you." Sayre said with a smile.

"That's not all. Our guide was someone named Asagi. She said she was your sister."

**New characters who're family? Sayre's sister being captured? Like it? Have something to say? Leave a review! No flames!**


End file.
